Xenophilius's Betrayal
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Tres puntos clave en la vida de Xenophilius Lovegood. Tres momentos en los que se demuestra cual es su bien más preciado y lo que llegaría a hacer por él.


LISTA DE OBJETOS MÁGICOS. **Sombrero Seleccionador, Varita de Saúco y Espejo de Doble Sentido.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes aquí retratados son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling.  
-

* * *

Xenophilius se levantó de la mesa de la cocina aun adormilado. Recogió los pocos platos que había usado para desayunar y los llevo al fregadero. Estaba demasiado cansado para ir a buscar la varita. Lentamente fregó cada plato. El primero por poco se le cayó, estaba acostumbrado a que Luna guardara los platos mientras el fregaba. La echaba de menos y no hacia ni un día que se había marchado por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Estaba exultante de felicidad cuando subió al tren, ni siquiera los demás niños que empezaron a murmurar al verla le quito su buen humor. Aunque a su padre le hubiera gustado darles un escarmiento a aquellos jovenzuelos. Por suerte se encontró con una pelirroja que también iba a su primer año. Xenophilius la reconoció al verla. Erala hija de Arthur Weasley, su vecino. Vio como Luna y la joven Weasley empezaban a hablar animadamente y como se hacían amigas casi al instante.

El señor Lovegood sonrió con tristeza al ver como la locomotora escarlata se llevaba a su hija. Era lo único que tenía como conexión de su fallecida esposa. Pero sabía que era malo para Luna ser esa cadena que le unía a su madre, por eso no se negó a llevar a su hija a Hogwarts cuando podría haberla educado el mismo. Tampoco podía arrebatarle aquellos años y los amigos que pudiera encontrar en ellos a una niña que ya había sufrido tanto perdiendo a su madre y siendo plenamente consciente de su pérdida. Luna era una niña especial. No cabía duda alguna.

Un repiqueteo en el cristal despertó a Xenophilius de su ensoñación. Miró a la ventana y se encontró con una lechuza parda gigantesca. Mucho más grande de las que solía recibir. Rápidamente la dejo entrar y le dio un cuenco con agua y otro con algunas golosinas que tenía guardadas para ellas. Le desató la carta que llevaba atada a la pata y le acarició el ala antes de dejarla marchar. La lechuza ululo feliz de la comilona antes de marcharse volando de nuevo a su hogar.

Xenophilius miró el sobre y reconoció la fina caligrafía de su hija y sus numerosos adornos dibujados en los pocos espacios blancos que había dejado, tras escribir una amplia carta. Desenrolló la carta con cuidado y se encontró con numerosos dibujos de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y el lago. Sonrió mientras miraba con detenimiento uno muy curioso en medio de la carta. Era el más grande y el más detallado pero le costó reconocerlo.

Era el sombrero seleccionador. Parecía tener vida propia de lo realista que era el dibujo aunque la sonrisa que Luna le había puesto desentonaba un poco. Xenophilius se puso a leer el texto que había bajo el dibujo intrigado.

"_¡Soy alumna de Ravenclaw! ¡Cómo mama y tú! Es increíble. Es mucho mejor que como me lo contasteis. Además he conocido a un nuevo amigo. El Sombrero Seleccionador ha sido muy amable conmigo. Cuando me lo puse empezó a hablarme de una forma muy formal y solemne, por poco me rio. Me dijo que sin duda sería una gran Ravenclaw, que lo llevaba en mi sangre. También hablo de mama. Me dijo que me parecía mucho a ella, que incluso al posarse sobre mi cabeza creyó estar sobre Amelia. Me puso triste oir el nombre de mama, pero enseguida el sombrero me hizo sonreír. Grito Ravenclaw en voz alta y se despidió de mi esperando una nueva conversación. Creo que le gusto mi cabeza. _"

Xenophilius dejó de leer mientras respiraba hondo. Tenía emociones encontradas. Sonreía por la felicidad que manaba de cada palabra de su hija pero el recuerdo de su mujer a pesar de los años seguía vivo. Dejo la carta encima de la mesa mientras sacaba su pluma favorita, tinta y papel. Se sentó a la mesa y siguió leyendo mientras respondía a su hija a la vez. Al terminar tuvo que guardar la carta que acababa y volver a escribir una nueva pues eran cerca de tres metros de papel.

* * *

Su cuerpo chocó violentamente contra la pared de piedra correosa. Tosió cubriéndose la boca y se encontró con las manos perdidas de sangre. Vio los pies de los dos encapuchados que le habían llevado a rastras hasta allí. Unos fuertes brazos lo alzaron y lo sentaron a la fuerza en una silla metálica e incómoda. Xenophilius miro a sus secuestradores pero se encontró con dos mascaras que no quería ver. Mortifagos.

Vio un movimiento de varita por el rabillo del ojo y unas fuertes cadenas le rodearon el cuerpo. Estaban frías y húmedas a causa de su estancia en las mazmorras. Xenophilius tragó saliva esperando que Luna estuviera a salvo en Hogwarts.

- Esto es para que se esté quietecito, lunático. No queremos que rompa el espejo. – Dijo uno de los enmascarados golpeando con la palma las cadenas.

- ¿Qué espejo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó Xenophilius al borde del histerismo. Recibió una sonora bofetada antes de que le respondieran.

- Este espejo. – Contestó el otro mortifago sacando un pequeño espejo del bolsillo. Lo puso delante de Xenophilius. Este parpadeo un par de veces sin saber que estaba viendo. No se reflejaba en el espejo, solo veía la pared de atrás, o eso creía. Iba a preguntar de nuevo asumiendo la bofetada que le darían cuando algo se movió en el espejo. Un mechón rubio, sombras, capas y mucho trasiego inundaron aquel diminuto recuadro. Las capas se retiraron y se pudo ver a Luna atrapada de la misma forma que su padre. Tenía un ojo totalmente hinchado y morado y un feo corte a lo largo del rostro que sangraba lentamente a causa de los coágulos y la sangre seca que habían taponado el corte. Xenophilius intentó gritar pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Se le nublo la vista a causa del llanto. – Íbamos a llevarte con la perra de tu hija pero encontramos más seguro este método. Sobre todo cuando tenemos que secuestrar a un traidor como tú. No podemos saber cuánta gente puede estar vigilándote. Y sería un trabajo inútil secuestrar a tu hija y a ti para que os rescaten el mismo día ese puñado de ineptos.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuro entre lagrimas Xenophilius sin apartar la vista de encima de su hija. Luna le miraba con su ojo sano y le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora. Recibió una dura reprimenda por eso. Xenophilius no podía verlo pero Bellatrix le lanzaba un cruciatus tras otro a Luna para que dejase de sonreír pero ella lo ignoraba y seguía sonriendo para que su padre dejase de llorar.

- ¿Y aun tienes el valor de preguntar? Hay gente que no tiene sentido común. Debiste ser menos testarudo con esa manía de glorificar al asqueroso de Potter. Podías haberte estado callado, y ni siquiera tendrías que haber repartido esos panfletos con la cara de Potter. Tu periodicucho no era importante, ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia hasta que empezaste con esas peligrosas consignas de ayudar a Potter. Ahora no solo has llamado la atención de algunos traidores y sangre sucias, también captaste la nuestra. – Explicaba el Mortifago dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Cogió un segundo el espejo y lo miro. Aunque Xenophilius no le veía la cara podía ver la lascivia en sus ojos. Se removió furioso en la silla lo que le costó un corte en la mejilla. – Y ahora vamos a lo que te interesa. Tienes una hija bastante rara, pero no creo que ninguno le haga ascos a su juvenil cuerpo. Creo que Greyback ya le hecho el ojo encima cuando la traíamos. – Xenophilius había dejado de llorar ahora el horror, el rencor y la ira invadían sus pupilas y atravesaba con la mirada a aquel mal nacido.

- Si le hacéis algo a mi hija os juro que…

- ¡Cállate! – le grito el otro mortifago dándole un puñetazo en el corte.

- ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí. Tienes dos opciones. Colaborar o emperrarte en ayudar a un crio que ni te va ni te viene. La primera opción es la que te aconsejo, por el bien de tu hija y el tuyo. La segunda, digamos que primero te traeremos de nuevo aquí, y luego dejaremos que mires como todo un ejército disfruta de las virtudes de tu hija antes de ser arrojada a Greyback. Y después te encerraremos en esta celda con su cuerpo, o lo que haya dejado el lobo.

- Cooperare. – Cedió derrotado Xenophilius.

- Esa es una respuesta muy inteligente. Por supuesto tu hija se quedara aquí. – dijo el mortifago devolviendo el espejo a su lugar en la mesa y señalando la sala en la que se encontraba. Luna no había perdido la sonrisa pero tenía la frente perlada de sudor a causa de aguantar el dolor que le estaba infligiendo Bellatrix. Vio a su padre con cara demacrada.

- Pero voy a cooperar, no necesitáis mantenerla aquí. – Suplicó Xenophilius.

- Claro que la necesitamos. Si te dejásemos marchar con tu hija ¿Qué nos garantiza que no huiréis o que harás lo que tienes que hacer? Nada. Así que nos la quedaremos de forma temporal. Puede que Bellatrix se divierta un poco con ella pero no se le pondrá un dedo encima. – Rió quedamente el mortifago. Su compañero le siguió con malicia.

- ¿Cuándo la recuperare? – Preguntó Xenophilius mirando directamente al espejo. Miraba a su hija rezando por qué no fuera la última vez. La vio mover los labios lentamente.

"_Te quiero, papa_" Pudo entender Xenophilius. Le respondió del mismo modo.

- Cuando nos ayudes a atrapar a Potter.

* * *

Los pulmones le ardían y le costaba respirar. Aun le pitaban los oídos y le escocía la piel ahí donde las rocas y escombros le habían golpeado. Tosió sacándose el polvo de la garganta y tragando una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Cerró los ojos por puro agotamiento pero una voz le hizo abrirlos.

- Tienes suerte de que tengamos que ir tras Potter, pero tu hija no tendrá tanta suerte. – Gritó el mortifago que minutos atrás estaba bajo una pila de escombros. Exclamando improperios mientras agitaba el brazo en pos de un Harry Potter que se había desvanecido con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Xenophilius no le prestó atención cuando se marchó. Esa amenaza hacia su hija, si hubiera tenido su varita lo habría matado y habría dicho que había muerto al caérsele la casa encima. Rezó porque tardase en dar esa orden. Se sentía despreciable, peor que cualquier insecto ante el pensamiento de que atrapasen a Potter para desviar la atención.

Ya había provocado la destrucción de su casa y a punto estuvo de darle la victoria absoluta al enemigo. Y ahora pensaba en que atrapasen a Potter, de nuevo. La imagen de Luna sonriendo a pesar de las heridas le asalto. Luna entendía su situación y la aceptaba. Ella era demasiado madura para su edad, sabía que estaba en guerra y había aceptado ser prisionera de guerra. Lo llevaba mejor que su propio padre.

Xenophilius arremetió contra los escombros por ser tan débil. Debería estar luchando con la resistencia, debería haber contactado con ellos para intentar rescatar a Luna. Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se lo planteo. Era demasiado peligroso para ella, prefirió confiar en la palabra de unos viles carroñeros. Se agarró a aquel clavo ardiendo, rezando cada día por que se la devolvieran sana y salva.

Tropezó contra una viga de madera y fue dando traspiés hasta apoyarse en una pared. Y allí lo vio, el colgante de las Reliquias de la Muerte ennegrecido por el fuego. Lo recogió con cuidado de no quemarse pero ya estaba frio. Lo hizo girar en su mano. Ojala tuviera en su poder la varita de sauco. Podría haber salvado a Luna con ella. No por nada era la varita más poderosa de la historia. Esa joven, Granger, había leído la historia de la varita, y él les había hablado de su turbulento paso de mago en mago. Pero Luna tenía razón, aquella joven era inteligente pero se negaba a abrir su mente.

Aunque había acertado con la volatilidad del cuerno. Suspiró, el miedo era tal que ya no sentía nada, se movía como un autómata. Entró en la cocina y de un manotazo retiro los restos del techo de la mesa y la silla en la que se sentó o más bien se tiró agotado. Siguió dándole vueltas al colgante. Sin perder detalle de la fina línea de metal. Imagino cómo sería la varita de Sauco. La imagino como una varita larga, flexible pero fuerte. Y común, muy común. No era como sus compañeros de búsqueda. El no creía que la varita fuera ostentosa o llamara la atención con florituras y dibujos grabados o joyas incrustadas.

Algunos la imaginaban como una varita bañada en oro y platino. Otros recubierta de diamantes y zafiros. Pero eso eran elucubraciones estúpidas y sin sentido a ojos de Xenophilius. La varita más poderosa del mundo no podía lucir como la varita más poderosa del mundo. Su dueño sería estúpido si alardeara de ello de tal forma. Debía pasar desapercibida. A ojos de un mago común debía parecer una simple varita, incluso una rama demasiado recta. Solo de esa forma podría desaparecer en la oscuridad de la historia.

Xenophilius comenzó a reírse primero controlándose un poco pero al final soltaba unas sonoras carcajadas mientras se preguntaba porque estaba especulando sobre la forma de la Varita de Sauco cuando su hija podría estar muriéndose en esos momentos. No podía contestarse a sí mismo. Estaba atacado de los nervios, mantenerse sereno en tales circunstancias le resultaba imposible. Se cayó sobre el mueble bajo el fregadero y allí se quedo riéndose y llorando. Un ataque de nervios le estaba consumiendo de tal manera que no esperaba recuperarse nunca. Ya se veía en San Mungo en el ala de Psiquiatría si tenía suerte, sino acabaría en una zanja común, enterrado de cualquier forma.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, la luz de la luna ilumino la cocina, mientras él seguía presa de la histeria y una crisis nerviosa. No sabía que podía hacer, si esperar lo peor y hacerse a la idea de no volver a ver con vida a Luna o tener algo de esperanza en que siguiera viva. No confiaba en los mortifagos, pero ahora no podía confiar ni en su propia sombra. Había traicionado no solo a Potter, sino a Dumbledore, a Hogwarts, a Luna… a su difunta esposa.

Los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto se vaciaron de toda emoción. No sabía cómo podría volver a mirar a la cara a nadie después de lo que había hecho. La risa histérica comenzó a menguar hasta extinguirse. Unos labios agrietados se cerraron en una fina hendidura.

De repente una luz plateada inundo con intensidad la cocina. Primero pensó en la Luna pero se dio cuenta que hacia horas que estaba en lo alto. Y entonces lo vio. Un gran ciervo plateado entro a través de la puerta trasera. Xenophilius no reconocía aquel patronus pero pronto supo quien era su creador.

"_Soy Harry Potter, Señor Lovegood. __Siento lo de su casa. Sé cómo se debe sentir ahora mismo pero le imploró que no se culpe más. Entiendo porque lo hizo y le perdono. Además ahora no tendrá que escribir esos panfletos. Hemos rescatado a su hija Luna. Esta en un lugar seguro. Nos pondremos en contacto cuando podamos movernos sin levantar sospechas. Le sugiero que abandone su casa de inmediato. No sabemos cuándo pueden llegar más mortifagos para sacarle información. Le repito que su hija está sana y salva. Y le perdono por intentar entregarnos, entiendo su situación. Ahora márchese cuanto antes. Vaya con los Weasley, allí estará a salvo y le llevaran con Luna._"

La voz de Potter se extinguió y el ciervo se deshizo pero Xenophilius ya no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Si no hubiera hecho caso de la advertencia de Harry estaría gritando de alegría mientras cogía una bolsa y la llenaba de ropa de Luna y suya. En cinco minutos estaba corriendo colina abajo y su casa se empequeñecía en la distancia. Atravesaba un recodo del camino cuando vio aparecerse varias figuras negras a la puerta de su casa y entraban sin contemplaciones.

Xenophilius suspiro aliviado mientras corría en silencio rumbo a casa de los Weasley. Esperando que siguieran allí y no hubieran huido también. Susurraba una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

- Ya voy Luna. Papa llegara pronto.


End file.
